


Fear the Reaper

by waddyaknow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddyaknow/pseuds/waddyaknow
Summary: A collection of all the Reaper/Gabriel Reyes musings I've written on Tumblr.Additional tags and warnings are at the beginner of each chapter.





	1. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these aren't necessarily very long (sorry) because they're all musings from Tumblr, but please enjoy them!  
> All the chapters should be marked, but if I missed something please don't kill me |_-｡)  
> Some chapters are written in third-person, while others are in second-person ( ﾉ^.^)ﾉﾟ

1.  **Index**

2.  **Poker Night** - No particular context, age difference, incest, father/daughter dynamics. (~725)

 


	2. Poker Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: No particular context.  
> Notes: Father/daughter dynamics, incest, age difference.

Jack is having a poker night with the boys, and daughter!reader doesn’t really want to disturb so she’s staying over at a friends place for a few hours. Except, when she gets home she’s super drunk. 

She thinks no one notices how her words slur when she says hi, that no one notices how she’s struggling to get up the stair or how uneven her walking is… but someone  _does_ notice. Gabriel notices. 

He figured he should check up on her, make sure she isn’t dying up there, but by the time he’s able to get away from the game and follow her, she’s already naked and on the bed. She’s lying face down with her hands between her legs, desperately trying to relieve some tension because she’s just so  _god damn horny_.

Gabe’s standing in the doorway, watching her bury her face and moan into the pillow. Until suddenly her face isn’t buried in the pillow anymore. She’s staring right at him. There’s a slight pause but damn she’s not gonna stop now. She’s so close and Gabe watching isn’t going to stop her. Hell, if anything it’s making her feel  _hotter_.

He’s about to turn and leave but then her eyes squeeze shut and a loud moan passes her now parted lips and Gabe just loses it. He violently pulls her to the edge of the bed and grabs her thighs, holding them bruisingly tight and spreading them wide as he starts eating her out like a man possessed. 

She’s lifting her hips and grinding them against his face, fingers scraping against his scalp as she holds him in place. Before long her body is spasming and she’s moaning so bad she’s almost screaming. Instantly, his hand covers her mouth and he hushes her.

“Shh,  _gatita_ ,” he says. “Don’t want your dad’s guests to hear us.” 

She nods in agreement, but the moment Gabe starts thrusting into her she’s moaning hopelessly again. He’s so big and fucks her so good she just can’t help it. He’s hitting all the right spots and when his fingers find her clit she feels like she’s in heaven. 

Right now getting caught was the least of her worries. The only thing that mattered was how amazing Gabe made her feel, and how she desperately needed him to fuck her stupid. 

 

Problem is, dad  _does_  hear her.

She doesn’t hear him enter, the almost grotesque sounds of skin slapping against skin drowning out all else. She’s too caught up in chasing her own release that the new shadow entering the room doesn’t even register with her. 

Gabe pulls out without warning and she  _whines,_ feeling painfully empty after being so close. Her eyes flutter open and she raises her head to see what’s got him so occupied, only to be met by the azure orbs of her dad. For a second, her heart stops. One, because  _that’s her dad._ Two, because he looks  _so_   _damn good._

He’s on his knees in front of the bed, teasing the head of Gabe’s cock with his mouth. He holds her gaze for a while, only to slowly look away as he takes Gabe as far down his throat as he manages.

“Told you to be quiet,” Gabriel groans. “Your dad’s never been one to share.”

Jack chuckles. “Oh, I can share,” he says. “This once.” 

He’s beneath her before she can protest, legs draping over the edge of the bed. He’s grinding her hips against his crotch repeatedly until suddenly he’s inside her, fucking her hard and deep, not really caring to be gentle. 

How dare Gabriel touch her without his permission? How could  _she_  let him? Gabriel might be his best friend, but he did not deserve his daughter. No one did. Not that it mattered anymore. Not now that he’s buried deep inside his own girl, fucking her senseless.

Before long they both have their way with her. Filling her, fucking her, competing for her affection, to a point where she didn’t know where one started and the other ended. All she could do was hold on to whoever and whatever was available, moaning and gasping their names as they locked her between them and fucked her until they all went sore. Which, surprisingly, took a long, long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [waddyaknow](https://waddyaknow.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
